Twilight saga: Eternal Flame
by Wattagirl
Summary: After the Volturi went back, everything seemed to be normal. Nessie is growing up, trying to get where she belongs., it's five years since then and something seems wrong and confusing about her life. Is there something that is kept hidden from her? Is there something, she herself is hiding from her own best friend Jacob Black? Will Jacob lose Nessie? Or will they be together?
1. Am I Normal?

**AN: A very Happy New Year to my fellow fanfictioners. So, I finally started the story I had been wanting to start. So, finally, do read and tell me how it is. And for your convenience, I have the Eternal Flame Cast on my profile! HAPPY READING and A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

AM I NORMAL?

(RENESMEE C. / NESSIE'S POV)

**"****You know, all I wanna do here is sit and watch you." Jake said. We were in the meadow that mom and dad claimed to have found out, actually dad does and mom thinks it as their personal space. Jake and I usually sneaked out when we wanted to go there.**

**"****Oh yeah, sure. Don't you think you watch me every time I'm around you?" I had meant it sarcastically. He moved even closer to me. **

**"****Well, it's time I tell you that I have…"**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* **

And I just realized that it was my alarm that cut off my dream in half.

"Urgh!" I took my hand out of my blanket to shut it down. You know, even though I'm a hybrid, my human self does come to me and for god's sake, I like to sleep like any normal person. But how can I forget I'm so not normal. Normal is something that seems adjustable to human kind.

Well, if that's the definition, I do not fit anywhere in the 'normal' class. Talking about me, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Wow, my full name sounds really weird to me, myself. Anyway, everyone calls me Nessie or Ness or Loch Ness Monster to ridicule me. I'm a hybrid as I just said i.e. a half vampire, half human. Sounds cool? Believe me, it's not much. All I have been experiencing since the last five years of my existence is growing up. I can't even go to a normal school which isn't really bad if you ask me. I'm home schooled and online educated. According to that, I'm in sophomore year. Well, even my brain works totally according to that which isn't bad. My family consists wholly of vampires but my maternal granddad is a human. Doesn't mind me much though. Well, I was born and brought up in Forks, Washington and yeah, we even moved to Alaska for two years but we're back. Forks is a small town in the Olympic peninsula in USA. Anyway, my family is certainly not normal itself. Grandpa Carlisle is a surgeon, Grandma Esme is an interior decorator, and Dad (Edward) is a law adviser or something like that. Others pretend to do something but don't do much. Uncle Jasper or Jazz as everyone calls him, sometimes works as a psychologist and Aunt Alice is a fashion blogger at times. Mom reads a lot and is kind of different. She is a kind of online tutor too. Aunt Rosalie writes about human life, relationships, and boring stuff like that for magazines and all and Emmett…He's the best. He doesn't even do anything, so no pretending. All he enjoys is video-gaming, watching TV and hunting. Seth Clearwater is also my family if you ask me. That guy has been there for me every second of my life. Technically, he's supposed to be my step-uncle or something since Grandpa Charlie married his mom Sue like three years ago, and two years after his dad died. Lucky hunt, right? Seth is the most optimistic and cheerful person present on this planet. He's a shape shifter like his elder sister Leah, who, after certain circumstances became his exact opposite i.e. totally pessimistic but she isn't that bad as she sounds if you get to know her. She can be a bit snappy but yeah, I love her since she loves me back. They both are a part of the La Push Quileute pack that consists of:

Paul Lahote (hot headed - 23)

Jared Cameron (flirt almost-23)

Quil Ateara (weird but fun to hang out with-22)

Embry Call (way too shy for his own good-23)

Collin Littlesea (crazy-19)

Brady Fuller (bit like Embry-19)

Michael Cameron (Jared's brother – nerd-18)

Aiden Wood (he belongs to some other planet, I'm sure-19)

Daniel Cooke (he needs to imprint, I tell you. This guy sees every girl like a sister.-17)

Nathan and Ethan Sparks (twins and really funny-18)

Brian Findlay (totally insane-19)

Nicholas 'Nick' Findlay (Brian's little brother – 18)

Janet Moonshadow (the girl's pretty fun living-17)

Madison 'Maddie' Sparks (the littlest vixen-16).

Oh, by the way, Sam gave up phasing a few months ago. But yeah, he had imprinted on Emily and they got married a year back.

Am I forgetting something?

Yeah, my best friend on this whole planet – Jacob Black – the Alpha of the pack. I don't have words to describe him. He's the best person I've even met. He's 22 anyway and right now, he works with some multinational company that discovered his skills and talents for mechanical engineering. He got in the University through full scholarship and here he's got. I know, I'm 5 and he's 22 and we're weird together as best friends. He was my mom's best friend and is supposed to be my uncle or something but I never took him like that. He's been around me every second of my life just like Seth. Coming back to the pack, out of all, the imprinters and their imprintees till now are:

Jared – Kim (she's a Quileute too-22)

Paul – Rachel (Jake's sister-25)

Quil – Claire (she's 7 now and Emily's niece)

Collin– Katelyn Cooper (the girl used to hate him-17)

Brady – Cassidy Lahote (she's Paul's step sister. Paul almost killed Brady when he came to know. She's also my best friend somehow because she gets me the most as a girl-16)

Brian – Janet

Jake is my best friend as I said earlier and I tell you that this guy has never even had a crush on any girl. No, he's not gay of course. He tells me every secret or the others I totally figure out. One of which is that I feel he loves Leah but doesn't want to tell her because he fears they might end up like what happened between Sam and Leah after he imprints. Even though Seth and Jake have both been there for me just the same but don't understand why he and Seth have two different relationships in my life even though I take them both as my best friends. Seth is somewhat like my best friend like a brother but Jake is totally different. I mean I have discovered a few days ago, I even felt that I might even have a minor crush on him which I won't ever tell him. It's just some hormonal rush, I'm sure. It will end after Jake imprints or ends with Leah.

"Ness, wake up!" Jake's warm voice rung to my ears.

"Lemme sleep." I moaned. And that sudden second, I felt some wet cold shock on my face. I shot up from the cold.

"JACOB!" I shouted. I only called him Jacob when I was annoyed which he knew and right now, I could kill him for sure.

"Now, wake up!" he said, keeping his tone up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I cried, frustrated.

"Nessie, 1) Language? 2) It's Leah's birthday and you, yourself asked me to wake you up." He answered me with an I'm-all-cool-about-it look.

"Shit man, why didn't you wake me up earlier? Are you out of your mind!?" I shouted. Gee, I was using really bad language and dad is going to sue me for this. Fortunately, he might not be at home. I mean dad and mom are usually at their cottage this time while I live in the main house. I ran into my bathroom and grabbed my brush. I was using my vampire speed to be at the right time. After brushing, I kicked Jake out of my run because my head was all too mixed and he, shouting for me to hurry would frustrate me even more. I grabbed a royal blue top and my black skinny jeans. And then I threw on my blue converse sneakers. After pulling my hair into a ponytail, I ran down.

Everyone excluding mom and dad where downstairs, busy in their own selves.

"Good morning, Nessie." Grandma said from the kitchen.

"Morning, guys. Gotta go." I said and rushed out. Jake was waiting for me outside, leaning on the side of his truck.

"Let's go. What are you waiting for?" I said and got into the truck. By mistake, I slammed the door too tight behind me.

"Whoa, Ness, I know you don't like my truck but please don't break it." He said.

"I never said I didn't like it. I just said it's old." I countered. "Okay, so where first?"

"We'll stop at the Party Hunterz first." He said, oddly excited about it.

Party Hunterz was a shop that was open 24/7 and there you could get each kind of accessory you would need for a party. It wasn't a large shop but cozy enough. Jake shopped while I sat in a chair trying to push off my dizziness. I was still mad at Jake and hadn't talked to him. Maybe he had noticed after all because whatever he was asking me, I had been replying back in a 'hmm' or 'yeah'. If the answer was longer, I kept my mouth shut.

"Ness, let's go." He said. At that moment, I was staring blankly at my shoes thinking what would be the best gift Leah would ever want. There were two large bags. He handed over one to me and we walked to his truck in silence. I was staring out of the window.

"Ness, open that bag." He said while driving, pointing to the bag by my side. Reluctantly, I did. I looked at it, there was a large chocolate bar on the top of the bag. I took it out and there was a slip on it that said:

_Sorry 4 being mean 2 u. love u Ness, u r my best friend._

_-Jake _

"Aw, Jakey." I said and hugged him. Even though he had bribed me to forgive him, but it still was sweet considering the fact that he knew I loved chocolates.

We reached the Clearwater's old residence in a few minutes. Leah usually liked to spend her day here, reason still unknown. I knew it since once when I was small, I went to wish Leah after coming from a hunt and it was 7 o'clock. She wasn't at Grandpa Charlie's. Seth told me that she had left for the Clearwater's place at 5. This year, Jake and I planned to surprise her and we all mixed everyone with us. Everyone was paired and assigned different jobs and Jake and I were paired up. We were supposed to do the living room.

When we entered, Paul and Jared were blowing the balloons. The others were dozing in different corners of the house.

"Would all of you GET UP?" I shouted. With that, everyone stood up and started working. "Sometimes, being a hybrid works." I laughed to myself. Seth was supposed to stalk Leah and we were expecting his call any minute but the house wasn't done yet. I knew that music is just like caffeine free of caffeine, so I took my new cell phone out of my pocket and turned up the music loud. That seemed to pep the wolves up.

"Jane, get to her room. Jake and I'll see it here." I told Jane and Maddie too went after her. The balloons were increasing so we had to speed up, when suddenly the music stopped and started with a different song. It was 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. But why would someone change the song?

SHIT! That was my ringtone!

I hope it's not Seth. I hope it's not Seth. I hope it's not Seth. I hope it's not Seth.

But it exactly was him.

"So, what's the news?" I asked him.

"She just got out of the house and is turning up her engine." He whispered.

"Follow her, okay?" I commanded.

"Seriously, you sometimes sound so much like Edward." He answered.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. I'm getting out of the house."

I called Seth again after a few minutes when things were totally done.

"Seth? What's her position?" I questioned.

"She's at the filling station near the boundary. You got a few more minutes."

"Love you, bro." I said and hung up. We shut off the mains and it was all dark. The cake was in the kitchen and everyone was at their places.

Leah was born at 5:43 a.m. We all were waiting for her but it wasn't the time yet. It was 5:31 when she entered the house looking confused. We were all hiding at different places and waiting for Nick to turn the mains up and we could shout 'Happy Birthday'.

And finally, it struck 5:42. I wasn't so sure of Nick, so I decided to check on it on my own. Jake was crouching by me but it happened in the dark that I stumbled upon Jake and we were in an awkward position when the lights turned up. I was just above him and my face almost brushing against his.

"Surprise!" we heard the voices go and trail off as they looked at us.

"Surprise?" we both said confused what to reply. Wow, weird right?

"What…are you both doing?" Leah asked confused. I'm sure she would be so mad at me. Anyone would be at someone if their love was found out with someone else.

"Uh…Happy Birthday, Leah." I got up fast and hugged her to cover this up. Gosh, that was so bizarre for sure.

When I thought of it, I didn't know why but it was oddly fascinating to be found with Jake like that.

Oh god, what am I even thinking?

* * *

**AN: So, do tell me what do you think? Nice or bad? Don't worry, I'll take your criticism in consideration so every review counts cuz if you don't help, how would I go further? Do tell me what you want next! **

**Donot hesitate to review me and tell me your views...**

**The faster you tell me, the faster I update and don't hesitate to PM me, since I don't bite ;)**

**HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR and a year anniversary to my Brady imprint fanfic, Spellcharm! **

**Stay tuned to know what will happen next and add this into your reader list! **

**\- Wattagirl!**


	2. Shit My Luck

**AN: I am so sorry for making you all wait sooooooooooooo freaking long! Hope you review! **

**Anyway, here's a question for all: Why don't monkeys wear pants?**

⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆

SHIT MY LUCK!

**(NESSIE'S POV)**

"Seriously dad, why are you teaching me is controlling myself with this hunting thing?" I asked him for the 50th time in an hour. I mean I am a hybrid and I have a far better control at my thirst is what I think. What do I need to learn now!?

"You need to learn how to not lose your control on yourself when you're feeding. Which I might just say, you don't have. At. All. Period." He answered. Dad and I were racing uphill for the purpose of feeding and it was still dark. My mom, as dad says has a really good control on herself, Carlisle is the best at it and he should be given an award for it is what dad and I both say.

"Dad, why don't we all have a Vampire Gammy Awards sometime?" I asked him.

"Huh?" dad spat back.

"Nothing. I am thirsty." I answered. I was roaming around, hitting here and there and sometimes, let me say, sometimes, hunting in the night irritated me because animals go in covers at night to save themselves from predators (animal predators, sometimes even my family I guess) and well, I hate putting my hand in barks and dens and disturbing my clean nails that I am usually proud of. And if sometimes, it happens that Alice applies some nail paint and I go home and clean my hands, she is shouting at me till I don't fall asleep and can't hear anymore asking me to be a bit careful. I never-ever get how mom, Rosalie and Alice never stain their clothes or have them torn while hunting but which is always the case with me. Whenever I go hunting, I usually pick some normal t-shirt that I would use as my pajama top and some rough and tough jeans that are to be disposed in a few days for sure. I stopped as soon as dad stopped.

"Now, watch me." he said. I rolled my eyes. We saw an elk that dad was slowly stalking and he pounced like a cheetah. He was really graceful and there wasn't a speck of blood on his till he was finished. What all annoyed me was the control and 'no dirt' thing. "Your chance, I'm full." He said.

"But dad?!" I wailed.

"You have to learn it someday, Nessie." Dad said, really calmly.

"I am good at it, dad! I don't need to learn." I answered.

"Well then, I'll meet you at home." He said.

"Dad! That's not mom left you with me for!" I shouted but he was long gone. I was thirsty so I thought it best to show him that I could do it without people sticking behind me. I mean since my first hunt, I was never ever left alone. You know what? I can do it alone. Even though these woods seem scary at night, even though the owl hoots scares the shit out of me, even though these insect noises suck to me, I can do it. I am a hybrid, a part human, part vampire and vampires are supposed to scare the shit out of people.

But somewhere I am a half human, who shrieks as soon as some scary branch hits her head.

Okay, focus Nessie! You are named after the Loch Ness monster because it is scary (if it really exists; well, if I exist then knowing that the Loch Ness monster exists won't be a large enough shock, would it?). God, why am I such a thinker? I heard two elks together after a while.

"Shoot, I love elks." I said, happily. I ran down to see the elks, walked quietly near them and then, there was a loud roar. Awesome, a mountain lion! That's something like my luck. It was chasing the elks that had run away. I walked near it.

"You made the elks run, now you pay!" I pounced on it. Yeah, baby! My first lone hunt! Ha, and I succeeded which I was enjoying by feeding on the puma when I smelt…shoot, was that a vampire? It didn't smell like anyone from my family.

"What are you?" it was a male from what I saw. Thank god for vampire vision, I heard that humans can't see really well at night. He had bright crimson eyes and was about 6 feet tall; his hair was long, past his ears and straight blond.

"Dude, don't disturb me at the given time." I replied.

"I don't know. I smell of you as…you're neither a human, nor a vampire. Your smell isn't disgusting. What are you?" he asked me. "But you are pretty, humans aren't so…perfect but you aren't pale."

"Okay, who are you?" I asked.

"I am Finn." He replied.

"Um….Hi Finn! Vampire?" I asked him. "Actually, you are one. Sorry, wrong question. So, what are you here for?"

"I came here to meet the Cullens. There are old debts pending." He replied.

"Oh cool! I am a Cullen." I said, done feeding. "You want to feed?"

"Actually, I was just roaming around and just fed, so no trouble." He said while we walked.

"You know you can't feed on humans here, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I knew that. I know about the wolves. They smell disgusting and that's why I figured out you weren't one." He said.

"Don't say that. I have a soft corner for the pack." I replied. "They're my family." I shrugged.

"You know they kill us." He answered.

"My best friend is the Alpha of the pack, if you wanna know. We hang out together almost every day and he comes over, so yeah, I am so sure they kill us." I replied, half bragging about it. Who won't? I mean Jake's my best friend and all.

"You're different." He replied.

"Thanks." I answered. "…if that's a compliment. Look, we have a treaty and we can't kill humans. I mean me? I am a half myself. If anyone kills a human in the boundary, they react, otherwise they won't. They're the protectors. Where are you from?"

"Pre-transformation or post?"

"Pre and post both."

"My human nationality was Australian but I came here and well, we were going to die: me and my sister Annette with our friend Hank, someone transformed us. It was near New York, I remember."

"Where are both of them then?" I asked.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN?" I heard dad shout.

"Shoot, that's dad. Anyway, nice to meet ya." I was walking, or to say speeding away but dad came in front of me.

"Finn?" I heard dad say with a lot of hydrochloric acid in his voice. What was wrong? "Nessie, go home, now!"

"Oh, you guys know each other?" I asked.

"I said: LEAVE, **now**!" dad commanded.

"Dad?"

"Now, Renesmee." He ordered. Okay, 1) dad never orders me. 2) He never calls me Renesmee till there's some trouble or I am the cause of the trouble. I sped back home and the first question that I got was from Granna Esme as soon as I was inside.

"You didn't feed, sweetie?" she asked like a normal human grandmother.

"Yes, I did Grans! It was a mountain lion tonight, a large male one." I said. I wasn't bragging about it anyway.

"But it doesn't seem so." She replied.

"Oh, anyway, who's this Finn?" I asked her. Her face looked taken aback as if she'd heard the name out of the blue and it gave her a 1000 watt shock which actually won't affect her. I mean, just to a human anyway.

"I…I don't know. Why're you asking?" she questioned. Then, a sweet fragrance filled my nose.

"Ah, Grans, I love you so much for baking!" I kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen. Emmett and Rose were in there, doing their steamy make out session. Seeing me, they flinched away from each other as if there was an open electric cable between them.

"Guys, seriously, you have the whole night to yourself. Please, I beg of you…please wait till I'm asleep, the next time." I added while they grumbled and went out of the kitchen.

"Teenage kids." Granna and I muttered at the same time.

"Cookies?" she asked me.

"I'll have one and go to sleep." I picked up my favorite star shaped choco-chip cookie. Oh! Don't give me that reaction. Technically, I am just five. I am supposed to be in what? Kindergarten? I should be actually playing with dolls but hey, I'm not!

I ran up to my room, slipped into my pajamas, drowned into my bed after switching off the lights but I didn't get why, I was far from sleep. I sat by my window and opened it. A gust of air came in and with it, came a small piece of paper. There was a pretty cursive writing on it.

_Hi Renesmee,_

_Our first encounter was weird but I kinda think you're a lot like me. If you're not busy, could you show me around? Just as friends? Not sure from your side, but certainly from mine. If yes, meet me where we lost our track._

_\- Finn_

Okay, so this was from Finn. No one had actually asked me to stay away from him and from my encounter; he didn't seem dangerous, at least to me. To be honest, he was kind of sweet and cute. He accepted me as a friend anyway, so it wasn't bad accepting someone as your friend and well, it seemed that dad knew him so….

So, finally, I decided to pull up my blue knee long tights with a green hoodie and my blue sneakers. I jumped out of the window and raced towards my family's hunting area, the place where we last saw each other. I stopped there for some time. There was no one here yet. I finally smelt a full vampire but I didn't remember Finn's exact smell so I wasn't pretty sure it was Finn.

"Finn?" I asked to check.

Silence….

"Finn, seriously dude. This isn't funny." I replied. Someone came out from the undergrowth, sniffing into the air. I had no idea who that girl was. She looked around 17 maybe, had blonde curls, was pale and her eyes suggested that she was a thirsty newborn!

Shit, my luck.

With that came another male and they both scrutinized me as I tried to maintain my distance. I was far from home, not in the Quileute boundary and it was, in short, pretty dangerous out here. This guy held her as if…okay, I was positive that he was her mate since he said, "Babe, she's all yours."

"You…you smell different." She replied.

"Ah, my pleasure. I…" I was saying when she said:

"And different meant that we have to get you to boss." She started the chase while I ran. It was two against one, or 4 against one to be precise since I was a half vampire. The male got me down flat on the ground and got away after he kicked my leg hard.

"Ow." I had shrieked. "Guys…look…" I was breathing in between since I had been really hurt. "I'm-I'm not who you think. You must be mistaken. I don't even know you both."

But none of them cared to listen. I tried my best to move back but the female came, held my neck down and turned my arm, I felt it was going to break. She threw me on the ground as if I were a waste toy. I had been crying but there was loud roar of a wolf. Okay, was I hallucinating? I looked up into the sky, the moon shone brightly above me as a brown wolf leaped into action. As soon as everything turned black, I had gotten an idea that I was dying.

"What made her go out in the woods at the middle of the night?" I heard a loud voice. I tried to move but my body ached like crazy.

"Okay, would you calm down for a minute, Edward?" this was mom's voice I think. I opened my eyes slowly and steadily. Wow, everything hurt and hey, how could dad not know what I was thinking? Was my thought-blocker working after all?

"Nessie?" This should've been Seth, I suppose.

"Hmm?" I asked him as I opened my eyes.

"God, when would you stop giving up those kinds of shocks?" Seth asked and I giggled nervously. Dad's looks only suggested that he was ready to charge and kill me meanwhile Seth helped me sit up in my bed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you have an explanation about what you were doing outside in the middle of the night and why I can't hear your thoughts at all?" he asked me.

"Dad, easy, one question at a time." I replied.

"Do not act smart with me, Ness." Dad roared.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I talked to Kate that day; she said that if I can mould my powers into what I want, I can certainly control my thoughts from you, Aro and others who read minds." I replied, guilty. "And, well, Finn called me. I mean, he sent a note and I thought…I wasn't sleepy and I wanted to be friends…"

"You know how dangerous that leech could be to you, Ness?" Jake had come in through the door and roared this. His voice had grown so dangerous that I was scared he might phase inside.

"But…why are all of you asking me to stay away from him? You all know him, I very well know that! Why isn't anyone telling me what's wrong with him?" I asked, losing my temper. It gets weird when my family hides something from me because usually when they do, it turns out that they had been hiding something which, I'm sorry to say, is usually my birthday party or something else, like the laws of Volturi or something.

"Ness, he's dangerous. And he's back…just for revenge." Rosalie replied.

"And what is this revenge against?" I asked.

"Okay, listen." Dad said, sitting in front of me. "His sister, Annette, was out here, hunting in the Quileute boundary and Jake got him. Finn came to seek for our help while Hank took the matter in his own hands."

"We had to kill Hank, 'cause he tried to attack the imprints, whereas Annette killed another person and that's where we killed her. Your dad and grandpa knew that it was wrong so that is why they didn't help Finn to talk to us. And Finn wants to destroy the Cullen family. Ness, we can't afford it. You guys are a family and…well, you people are my family too." Jake stopped.

"Aww, Jakie!" I said and hugged him tight.

"So, now, you're not going to meet Finn at all." Seth told me.

"Why didn't you guys tell me any of this earlier?" I questioned.

"Well, we didn't want you stressing over something like this." grandpa replied. There was a loud howl then.

"Gotta go, Ness and promise me you're not getting out." Jake said after he squeezed my hand and then he left. Something was pretty peculiar and I know there was still something missing to the whole story they'd all told me.

* * *

**AN: Pleeeeeeeeeeease review? I wanna know if it's really worth it. What do you want next? Every review counts good or bad...And you can PM me. I don't bite of course. **


	3. I'm a Freak, Sherlock, No Shit

I'M A FREAK, SHERLOCK!

**(NESSIE'S POV)**

Since last two hours, I'm in my room. Half of the time, I spent pacing about thinking of some way to stop myself from going and the other half, crying in my bed. I heard some heavy footsteps up the staircase coming towards my room and then there was a…

Why am I even expecting a knock when I know it's Seth?

"Nessie, what the hell is that I hear?" I heard him say.

"I don't know what you hear. I'm not a mind reader like dad, am I?" I replied, from under my pillow.

"Oh, get out of the bed. I gotta talk to you." He said.

"Let me be." I answered. He thrust the covers off me and then my pillow. He pulled me up and made me sit. I would've been looking really beat that is why he was totally concerned.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't cry." He made me lay my head on his shoulder and held me tight.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna be the reason you guys will be hurt." I answered. "Isn't there way that I could stay here and no one is hurt?"

"Look, everything's gonna be okay after some time." He said.

"Will you promise me something, Seth?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You won't tell Jake anything over your life till I don't say anything." I answered.

"But?" he exclaimed.

"Please, Seth. Don't phase for a few days with Jake or with anyone for that case. Don't spit out anything in front of him before I tell him. I will tell him as soon as I can." I replied.

Seth finally promised me to keep it a secret. Finally, I decided to get over it. I walked downstairs to hear Brady and Collin cheering for something or… someone. I didn't get the exact but still. I found out that Emmett and Seth were arm wrestling.

"Arm wrestling? Cool." I said, turning on my happy mode and went to sit beside Seth.

"So, which side you're on?" Brady asked me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"We're betting five bucks. Both of us are with Emmett winning." Cole replied.

"And they're supposed to be your brothers, Seth?" I told Seth. "I'm with Seth."

"He's losing, Nessie. And you're losing your five bucks." Brady said.

"Well, you know what. He won't." I said assertively. Seth fist pumped with me and in that matter of the moment, Emmett pushed down Seth's hand on the table.

"That just happened." Emmett said in a swaggering voice.

"That's unfair." I shouted.

"Everything's fair in love and war and this…is World war 3." Emmett replied.

"Ness, take out the money." Brady said. Seth had taken out the money and I stopped him finally.

"No, Seth. If they're unfair, we'll be unfair. I'll take a chance, if I lose then we're giving you your five bucks plus five bucks." I replied. They all began laughing hysterically. What did they think of me? I know I'm not really Emmett's competition but still I am a hybrid. You know what, they shouldn't underestimate to me. "You three are gonna regret this."

For a long time, I tried my best not to get my hand down which was nearly impossible for me but I realized it was vain, I was losing anyway: my self-respect and my money too. I wished if I could only make him feel instead of just making him watch something like when Kate (my Denali cousin). I remember how once when she was going to try it on Emmett and I accidently took the challenge. Boy was it painful.

"NESSIE! WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted and just in a matter of half a second, I pushed his hand down. He fell down holding his hand.

"Oh, Emmett, don't be such a drama queen." I said, tasting my victory against him.

"No, he's in real pain, Ness." Rose came in, trying to hold him up. "Edward's facing the same."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Edward's inside…he was kind of reading brains so…" Rosalie answered.

"So, how's this actually happening?" I questioned.

"Gifts are and can be developed over time." Grandpa Carlisle came in. I gave him a confused look. "You know, might have been that your are projecting yourself more these days."

"I don't know. I think it was just a shockwave like you have earthquakes." I said.

"We'll see. Your dad and I could check it. We've met some projectors like Zafrina, Kate and Natalie. Why don't we talk to them about this?" grandpa asked me.

"I don't get this. How is this happening all of a sudden?" I questioned. So, grandpa decided to call the Denalis and talked to Eleazer. He had met a lot of vampires who had different kind of gifts and he had been the one who discovered mom's gift. So, he told me not to touch anything till a couple of hours because this situation could worsen. If I slipped something at some random time like this, it was possible I might slip something else any other second.

"So, I am not even allowed to touch anything?" I asked grandma.

"I don't know. Eleazer says you might as well break something if you slip something wrong." She replied.

"Now I know what a hand grenade feels like." I told her.

"Who feels like a hand grenade?" I heard Jake's voice. He was already inside and I hadn't smelt him for the first time. Weird. "So, what's up? Seth told me you defeated Emmett in arm wrestling."

"Yeah, it was a victory." I replied, holding my hand up for high-five.

"Jake, don't!" mom called but it was too late. We had high-fived.

"Why? Something wrong?" Jake asked.

"So, nothing wrong? You feel fine?" I questioned him.

"What? You wanna become a doctor or something?" he asked me. "Oh, right. The answer. I am fine, doctor. Nothing wrong."

"Jeez, no. actually, I shocked Emmett, literally and even dad. Both of them are resting and that's why grandpa called Eleazer. He thinks he knows the situation." I told him.

So, it so happened that Eleazer came after a few hours and asked me to test my developed skills on him. Nothing happened.

We tried a few more times but nothing happened. Now this drove me crazy and finally, the next time when I touched Eleazer's skin, he was shouting.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked.

"It pained. Near to what Jane does but it lasted for a short time." He told me.

"I'm sorry. So, am I like…dangerous?" I questioned.

"Well, we'll control it, Nessie. Kate and Alice should've been here by now." He replied.

"Kate's here? And you sent her with Alice for shopping?" Dad asked.

"Isn't that like that biggest mistake ever?" mom filled in. I laughed.

"So, how am I supposed to control this?" I questioned finally.

"The way I do." We all heard Kate from our back. She and Alice were finally back home. Both had thousand shopping bags in their hands.

"Hey, Kate!" I said from my place. I was really tired and I didn't want to a) get hurt myself or b) hurt her. "So, how do you do it?"

"My mother was a burn sense conductor. So, when I slipped, she would give me a burn shock. She did it till the time I didn't get a control on myself. It was kind of training." She told me. "Let's go to the woods. Esme won't like it if we break anything here."

"What do you mean? You're not hurting her, get that clear Kate!" Jake retorted.

"Don't worry, Jake. It'll cause just a …little pain. But you must've heard: No pain, no gain." She said.

So, here we were standing in the woods while she was trying to provoke me to do something. I came back with a combat reply and it was a burning sensation. She hit back with her electric wave and I fell down.

"Ness, you okay?" Jake tried to help me up.

"I'm…I'm okay." I answered. It really hurt though.

So, finally after a few hours, we got to stage one. I discovered I could not only project my thoughts but my senses and feelings. Next day, we took to stage two which was controlling from slipping. I had tired myself really badly and I need to feed more now. I decided to go and hunt with mom and I even had something to talk to her about. We kept our speeds down and I decided to break the silence now.

"Mom, when you met dad for the first time, what did you feel?" I questioned her. She stared at me.

"Why did you ask this all of a sudden?" she questioned me.

"I…uh…just like that." I replied.

"It was kinda like a curiosity to know him. I knew I was a freak before but I wanted to be perfect with him." she answered. Has anything like that ever happened?

**FLASHBACK…**

**I know it's not the first time Jake and I are going out for a drive but still. I don't get why I want to seem hotter than those sexy waitresses who give Jake their numbers at the back of the bill. **

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Okay, it has happened.

"What?!" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it happens. You know, we've never had this talk, have we? I know I was pretty late with my love life but…when I fell in love, it was my last love." She said.

"Hmm. I kinda get it. So, ah, who smells an elk?" I said. Thank god, it came at the right time. We went back home after done feeding.

"Someone's tired?" Jake's warm and sexy voice rung in my ears.

My heart skipped a beat and then, redoubled. My cheeks turned red. Mom gave me a look that said, clearly; "Are you okay?" but the truth was, I wasn't. I had to do something to get rid of this. I had to push Jake away from me. I don't want it to be hurting for me when he imprints. I know I don't have any chance with him. I mean c'mon! He's an alpha male and I'm a hybrid who's the youngest and least experienced in her coven. He's incredibly hot and I look like…a freak. I know I'm a hybrid but why am I not perfect as everyone else in my family is? Look at mom and Rose. They're both just models. Alice is pretty in a cute kind of way, like a baby but me…I stand nowhere. I don't even really understand my feelings for him. Do I just like him? Is it just infatuation? I mean considering that Jake is like 16 and a half years elder to me. He can get any girl in this world. He's that good looking.

"Nessie, I asked something. 'Member?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Oh yeah. I was listening." I replied.

"Cassie was having a sleepover. You wanna go?" he questioned me. "It's not gonna be an exact sleepover. We're all going to watch a movie or two."

"Who all?" I asked, falling on the couch.

"Cassie, Brady, Cole, Katelyn, Quil, Embry, me, Seth and the others. What say?"

"Uh…mom, can I go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you need some time off the training session." Mom said.

So, I went upstairs and changed into my movie pajamas. Well, the imprints usually have these kind of movie nights which I (I don't know how), am usually invited to.

So, when we went there, everyone had their own spot in couples. Leah and Seth were sitting together because it none of them had imprinted. We usually have this kind of a meet at Paul's house since the living room is pretty large and enough to fit about twenty five people at a time to watch a movie, out of which 16-17 are wolves and the rest, are imprints (excluding me of course). Jake and I got our corner at the end which is usually the best to scare the shit out of Quil, Danny, Mike and a few others. Cassie loves to tape in horror movies because it's always fun to hear them scream. She is much of a pretty badass like me but she's really beautiful and in all ways, she is something a guy would regret to lose. I mean she's got long brown hairs till her waist that form ringlets and large, clear blue eyes. She's smart, confident and knows how to talk. She's not a native since Paul and she are step siblings but still they have a pretty real sibling like relationship. So, by the way, where were we? Oh, yeah, our corner. Jake and I were having fun in scaring Quil who actually threw the popcorn on Danny's face almost thrice. We both didn't have any idea movie was going on but still…I loved being with him. What was happening with me? Soon, they switched to the next movie which was pretty boring. So, I fell asleep with my head in Jake's lap.

Later in the morning, we all went to the beach and I had no mood to go back home. We had our breakfast at Uley's and lazed about on the beach. Maddie, Cassie and I were sitting on a log that was somehow kept on the beach while the others were playing football. Even though Maddie was a shape shifter, she wasn't a tomboy. She was more of a miss prissy. I saw Jake, playing crazily, yet laughing. He hadn't been wearing a shirt, no shape shifter was and his hair was laced with sweat. My mind was so occupied staring at him that I had no idea what Cassie or Maddie were saying. Just then, something happened. Jake's team lit up and he smirked at me. My heart, just like the previous day, skipped and then, it ran as fast as 100 miles per hour.

"Nessie, you okay?" Maddie asked me.

"Yeah, have you been listening to anything I said?" Cassie added.

"I'm fine. Yeah, I was listening." I told them both.

"No, I heard that. What's wrong with you?" Maddie questioned.

"Heard what?" I tried to act innocent.

"Your heartbeat when you saw Jake." Maddie said.

"Uh…what? Nothing's wrong? You might be hear-hallucinating?" I lied.

"No, seriously. Something is pretty much wrong with you. Whenever you see Jake since like some months, you seem as if you're drugged." Cassie told me.

"I have not been acting that crazy." I said assertively and paused. "Have I?"

"Of course, you…wait. You…you like Jake?" Cassie almost screamed.

"Shut up! Would you? Who else is noticing this?" I asked.

"Katy and I, mostly. Maddie a bit but we haven't told anyone yet." Cassie answered.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I mean, right now, I'm not sure of this and…I don't want it to go all messed." I said.

"You can trust us. Maddie, do not slip this, okay?" Cassie ordered her. "Aw…our little girl's in love."

"Oh, c'mon!" I protested. In a few minutes, I heard the song 'Burn' playing somewhere as if a ringtone. I too had that song as a ringtone, didn't I? Oh, it was my phone.

"Oh, great. It's Alice." I told Maddie and Cassie. I guess I was going back home.

"Hey, morning!" I greeted her.

"So, fun time's over. Get your butt back, Nessie." It was Kate.

"God, I am getting good at this. Can't I please have fun a little longer?" I asked. (Translation: can't I stare at Jake a little longer?)

"I know, I know. It is a tad irritating but remember…"

"No pain, no gain." I filled in.

"See ya at home." She said.

"Fine. Bye." I muttered and hung up. Jake came to me, seeing my face that was off and started tickling me really bad.

"Jake…leave me." I said, whilst laughing.

"Why're you so sad?" he asked me.

"Jake, I swear if you don't leave me, it's not gonna be good." I said. "Fine…fine. Kate's calling me back, now leave Me." he let me go.

We went to his truck and got in. I leaned by the window glass. The clouds suggested that it was going to rain.

"Nessie?" he called me.

"Hmm?"

"You're leaving for Calgary, aren't you?" he questioned me.

"How do you know?" I asked, alarmed.

"Rosalie told me." he answered. His hand moved to cover mine and squeezed it gently.

"I'm leaving this week." I said. "Weekend." I added.

"Can't I like…come with you?" he asked me. I looked at him, his eyes staring into mine intently.

"Jake…" I looked away. "You need to be here for the pack. Besides Rosalie is coming with me. Coming with me is going to be risking everything. Besides, Rosalie is my family and I don't want that the pack loses their alpha because of me."

"Don't you remember that time when the Volturi came for you?" He told me, his voice going a bit annoyed. "Nessie, I was the one with you at that time. I was the one who was supposed to get you out safely. Bella made you promise that you would be with me but…"

"Jacob, it's going to be dangerous and I won't want you in trouble because of me. You know what Jake? I am the reason everyone's in trouble. I am somewhat like a …jinx, okay? So, I should go. It's time you guys get rid of me." I said. I knew I was in tears, so I shut up.

"Nessie?" Jake squeezed my hand again.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore, please." I said. He drove in silence and I stayed shut. Only the music system featured songs and they were just matching the situation somewhat like 'Gotta be you' and 'Summer Love'. I squeezed in my seat. Soon, he pulled up in front of my place. I jumped out of the truck while he got down after me.

"Nessie, wait." He called after me but I didn't listen and went into the same woodland area where I trained. I had blocked my brain because I didn't want dad to know about this. One thing I had in my head was that if I die, Finn will stop those newborns and it'll be much easier to keep it safe for the people who had nothing to do with this. So, I had to gather myself together and understand each and every part of this and plan what to do.

The training that day went on for long. I had no idea where it was going but still Kate said I was doing well according to me. Soon, I started getting tired and got thirsty. Jake had been sitting there all along and I was trying my best to avoid eye contact but it kept happening that every now and then, when I would fall on my knees, tired, he would come to help me. It was annoying but I wanted him safe anyway. I wanted my family safe anyhow. If Finn wanted to kill me, he was going to fulfill his wish.

When we stopped or to say that even Kate tired herself, Jake tried to help me walk but I stopped him. I walked by myself till I almost stumbled on the stairs.

"Nessie, you okay?" mom sped to me and helped me.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine, mom." I muttered. My chest hurt from all the drainage of my energy. I shut my eyes tight.

"Ness, sweetie, are you sure you're…" I heard mom's voice drain and it all went dark and silent.

I felt someone brushing my hair off my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Mom doing the same.

"How're you feeling?" mom asked me.

"I don't know. Cold." I replied.

"Give her to me." this was totally Jake's voice. I wasn't in a condition to say no to him. Grandpa got me a plastic cup with a cover that smelt somewhat of blood. It wasn't some animal blood but grandpa had emptied a pouch of human blood from the blood bank into it. I just knew it was O positive. Jake held me to his chest and made me drink it. I didn't want to talk to him but at least I knew he cared for me. Maybe these were the few moments I would capture with him before I finally die. I think I was in love, finally and with my best friend. I knew he cared for me, I knew he loved me but not the way I did. In a few minutes, when I got even dizzier, he picked me up in his arms and left me in my bed, gave the covers on me, turned off the lights and said something and was gone.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know...It's been soooooooooo long since I last updated. I know you all hate me but...Oh, and thanx for all your reviews and feedbacks! They mean aaaaaaaa looooooottttttttt to me and hey, don't forget to review me one!**


	4. Confession is a Hard thing to do!

**AN: Finally, I update after soooooooooo long! U guys gave up on me! That's so plain rude! Anyway, review!**

* * *

CONFESSION IS A HARD THING TO DO

**(NESSIE'S POV)**

I was avoiding Jake and he was trying his best to talk to me. My mind had been swinging to and fro between what to do and what not to. Emmett had said that the newborns were somewhere near Mt Rainier in the north but the question still was: why did he want to kill me? How did my family know I was the target, no one else? What had I done?

"So, we leave tomorrow." Rosalie said sitting by my side on the couch. I was reading a few books from mom's collection.

"That's great." I said, without looking up. "We save a lot of people, huh? So, when are the newborns coming? I mean what did Alice see?"

"They're coming tomorrow night." Emmett came and answered. "We're gonna have some fun fighting, yeah?"

"Emmett, isn't it like…I guess, dangerous?" I questioned, finally looking up.

"No, Nessie, trust me. These fights come like once in a while and they're the awesomest if you're focused." He told me, excited. "Just that last time, Jake got a bit out of place and he was on bed for what, like a month, right?" he asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, they broke his ribs and all and the large bones took a lot of time to heal. I guess like a month." Esme told me.

"Um…so, they're dangerous, aren't they?" I shrugged.

"Yeah but the thing is they're reckless. They rely on power more than mind." Carlisle said and sat in front of me.

"Grandpa why're they more physically powerful?" I asked.

"Well, Ness, they have their own human blood running in their veins and system. It fulfils their need of blood. You know Ness when you were down that day, why did I give you human blood to feed on? Why did Bella take human blood in her system to make it reach to you? " Carlisle questioned. I shook my head.

"It's one thing that makes us stronger. Our family and Denalis survive on animal blood because it reduces human killings." He told me. "We are against that practice because we want to stay in peace with humans, Nessie. We were humans once, we were afraid of death."

"Hmm, I get it now." I answered. I was a half human that way and I was really good around normal humans. I mean considering the fact that Cassie, Katy, Emily, Claire and Kim are normal humans and I stay around them and I don't know. They're not tempting for me. I mean many a times, dad says that in his starting years, every human seemed like a blood sausage to him and it was pretty hard to control. I have never been that way. I have never been tempted. Maybe because I fed every time on an animal before it went worse or it was the half human nature.

"That's it for now, Nessie. Have your dinner; you need to sleep early to rise early for tomorrow." Esme said and gave me my dinner which was spaghetti and meatballs. I was in no mood to eat or drink anything. My throat was dry and I was feeling sick. I went upstairs into my room to do some last minute packing. There were a few reasons of packing. The thing was Finn had known where my room was so he could get anything from my room and track me down when everyone is busy with the fight. If they get to kill Finn, then I come back but Finn has some pretty dangerous gifts which when simplified maybe known as a sponge. When he captures someone in his brain, he gets to know their gift and absorbs it but the thing is that the vampire (or hybrid) has to be in front of him.

I wasn't sleepy that night even though I knew I was leaving early in the morning. The lights in my room were on and I was rolling in my bed and trying to count the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. I remembered that Jake and I had hung them and also the wind chime on my window. I remembered the day we painted that stupid pattern on my wall and how we had to cover it with a self-help poster. I remembered the day we had a fight on his new phone and how it fell in the sea. I remembered the day I was punished by Embry for eating his cookies; I had to wash his car which was pretty much in a bad look. I asked Jake for help and we ended up water fighting with the whole pack. I never knew why I hadn't seen Jake like the way I do now. He had been the same since forever but now, I knew how I wanted him in my life. I was in love with Jacob Ephraim Black and that was how I wanted him. He was the first love of my life and I wanted to make it my last. It was funny how I had him with me since I was born but I never realized I loved him. More than that, I was in love with him. I decided to complete the left packing or to burn the books that were kept. I got out of my bed and my mind shifted. I decided to switch off the lights and sleep. I went to switch off the light when all of a sudden someone pulled me back near the window. It was Jake.

"I know…I know. I am sorry for this. I thought you might shriek." He whispered. I said 'Leave me' in my head that went to him. "Sorry."

"Why're you here?" I whispered.

"Nessie, I wanted to talk." He replied. I went towards and rounded my books from my bed to make him some space.

"Go ahead, talk." I said, opening some book. I had no idea which one it was but still I wanted to show that I was being a super bitch to him and I didn't want to talk. When he would realize I wasn't paying attention to him, he would leave me on my own.

"Nessie, do you trust me?" he asked me.

"What's there to trust?" I asked, not looking up. I turned my back towards him. I didn't want to talk further and I didn't want him to convince me into taking him with me because I was going to be on my own. My plan had been that I would leave Rosalie here and go to Finn and he would kill me. Story finish. The end! Everyone happy. I mean I know my family and friends would be mad for a while but they'll manage. They'll manage it without me somehow.

"Nessie, there's something I want to talk to you about." He replied. I didn't reply, I really wanted to but I didn't. "Ness, listen to me. God, why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Ness, stop it. I can see the book is upside down."

"Or I am trying to read inverted letters. Jacob, don't mind but, I don't have time for you now." I muttered keeping my voice mean. Tears were strolling down my cheeks and I hoped he hadn't noticed that at least. I heard him standing up. I guess he was going finally.

But that didn't happen. Jake came to me and held my arm. He swung me to face him, holding my arm tight to my side.

"You don't have time for me, then why're you crying? Answer me about that." He asked me.

"Jacob, look, I have to go and begin myself a new life. So, I would appreciate it…"

"Oh, cut it out, Ness. You think I don't get you? You think I need to be like your dad to understand what's in your mind?" he asked me.

"Jake, leave me." I said. "My family's down there and if you want to go back home on your limbs, you really need to go now."

"Okay, stop acting. You're not as good an actor as you might think. What's wrong with you? Why're you…"

"I am not acting, okay? I want to move out of this place."

"Puh-lease, Ness. Stop lying to me. It's enough of it now. I have had enough. You know what, Ness? I know why you don't want me to come with you. You think it's going to be dangerous for me, isn't it? You think if you go, you're going to die if he tracks you and more than that you're fighting with me so that I move on." He said. I fake rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you wanna understand, I don't friggin' care. Now, you might as well leave because I wanna sleep. I have to leave tomorrow." I said, meanly.

"Nessie, that's it. I know it, okay? Don't do this anymore. I understand what you want. I…there are reasons I don't want you to leave or if you're leaving, I wanna come with you. I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you."

For the first time in the past seven minutes or so, I looked into his mud brown eyes. They were so deep, so hypnotic that I felt that someone had cast a spell on me. I knew his face was near mine but I hadn't seen it in the while. I was staring past him not to make any eye contact. That was when I realized his nose was almost touching mine and I could feel him breathing on my face. I had to get out of this. I just had to…but then I closed my eyes and trust me, I had no idea why I did that.

"Nessie, I'm sorry to keep this from you so long but I don't see you the way I used to when you were small. Yeah, I've always cared for you. For the first months of your existence, I was there like a parent for you, then like a sibling or something which I really regret now but it changed to being your best friend and now…I think…no, I am pretty sure. I am in love with you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I need you with me because I have imprinted on you." He said slowly. Soon, I found his lips brushing against mine as my whole world whirled around and I went on replaying what he had said. Something from my wildest dreams had come true. It really had. Soon, he started giving a lease but somehow I didn't want it to end. I followed him trying not to end it. His hand left my arm that had been held tight by my side. Instead, he pulled me a bit up with the same arm. My fingers traced the muscles of his chest feeling his heartbeat. It felt like my world was complete, even though it was complete just a day before I was going to die. It wasn't even a day but at least….

Then he pulled back. I was pretty dizzy by whatever had happened.

"Now…it's your choice if you really wanna leave." he said and went towards the window. "But I want you to give me an answer before you leave."

Okay, and he was talking about me as the special someone in his life and Leah knows and the whole pack knows and we have a pretty much of an age difference and I am really close to him and I am, according to him, really beautiful and….

Why isn't my brain helping me? What should I do know? Sometimes, I really know that my life is a freaking puzzle that had got around 500 small pieces, the kind which you can never join together. Oh god! I've been such a bitch to him. What do I do? Confession is really a hard thing to do.

"What brought all of this on?" I asked him when his back was towards me. I switched on the lights and I needed to have a talk. I went to face him; my brain was totally fuddled up.

"N-nothing." He stuttered as he looked at me.

"You stuttered, you blushed and you probably want to kiss me again, right?" I asked, smugly.

He nodded, turning pink in embarrassment.

"With who?" I questioned him, acting clueless.

"You…." He replied, softly.

"Huh? Couldn't hear it." I added.

"I am in love with you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Hmm…I don't have anything to say."

"Don't say anything. I love you the way you are."

So, now I felt totally complete. It was funny how I was feeling complete just a day before I had decided to die but now, there was no going back. I had never really found a goal in my life, like something I really wanted to live for but still, my days seemed to be cheerful but finally, I had something or to be precise, someone to live for. But I knew that I was giving myself up in the place of people who had nothing to do with this and the people whom I loved. I know that to some people this idea might sound strange but I had to end this fire of vengeance. Finn was taking a revenge for his sister and friend Hank. What if somehow, after Finn dies, someone claiming to be his friend, family or mate turns up to take a revenge for him? We cannot keep on killing everyone to stop this. This fire had to be stopped. The thing was, going of one person would be easier than many people and basically, my family, as I said, would move on. Jake will be mad for a while but he will eventually have to move on. So, it was better that I leave.

I was happy now; my death wishes were complete after all.

"So, how are we telling Bella and Edward?" Jake asked. We both were lying on the rooftop, next to each other and were star gazing.

"I don't know. Let me think for a while." I muttered, folding my arms over my chest.

"Look, let's divide the task. You tell Bella, I will tell Edward." He told me.

"Jake, you know how dangerous that is. Let me hit about some ideas, okay?" I said.

"Look, Ness, this has to come out one day and you know, if we don't tell them now, Edward's gonna flip excessively." He told me. "And will you like to see me with my limbs broken?"

"Why do we have to talk about this now?" I questioned him.

"Okay, fine. Calm down. We'll think of something." He said. "Oh, by the way, why were you really holding that book upside down? Were you really practicing reading inverted letters?"

"What?" I stared at him. "Seriously, Jake?"

"I was just trying to get your mind off it." He said.

"What would be on the TV now?" I questioned, I don't know where it came from.

"I don't know. Re-runs of Austin and Ally, Victorious or something." He said.

"Now, you're talking." I said.

"I gotta get back on my patrol." He said and got up. We both climbed back into my room.

"You're not gonna stay here?" I asked him, pulling my puppy dog face out.

"I love you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Me too." I squeezed his hand and said. Then he turned towards the window and jumped out. I waved to him as he was going and he blew me kisses and at last I mouthed: _I love you too._

The next day I woke up in my room. Honestly, I freaked out a bit so I decided to check if last night wasn't a dream. I looked around and then grabbed my phone. It was kind of crazy the way I was happy yet leaving my family was getting me depressed. Today was going to be my last day.

* * *

**AN: So, finalllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy Jake and Ness confess! But here's the little tragedy that Ness is launching herself on a suicide mission. I know, stupid of her right? Actually, she's Bella's daughter. So, here we go. 5 reviews before the next update. Make it up to 17 reviews 4 me... pwease!**


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Dear whomsoever it may concern,**

**Thanks to all the followers who stayed with the story however, I will not be able to continue the fanfic any further sue to my loss of interest in the project and more interest in others. Also, I was on a major writer's block when like 7 cchapters of the story got erased from my computer due to some virus. Anyway, Good news is **

**THE FANFIC IS UP FOR ADOPTION! And anyone who is willing to adopt my poor little plot can PM me. Of course, I don't bite!**

**So, hurry!**

**Your sincerely,**

**Wattawgirl**


End file.
